Reborn: The Mafia Way
by tn5421
Summary: When Tsuna is a child, he loses his mother in an accident. What will happen to Tsuna now? No romantic pairings decided. Probably abandoned.


**Chapter 1**

**Foreword: This is my first attempt at any sort of fanfiction. Actually its my first time writing anything of any worth in the past 2 years. Reviews are nice but are by no means required. If you guys post questions I'll do my best to answer them here for you.**

**Disclaimer: In case you are totally oblivious, I don't own KHR, and probably never will.**

"Tsuna!~, wake up. You'll be late for school." Nana practically yelled. She sighed inwardly at his unenthusiastic reply. She wore a worried look on her face throughout breakfast. "Please finish eating quickly, or you're going to be late." "Okay mom" Tsuna said. He hadn't wanted to wake up that morning, since he still felt tired from staying up to finish that science project the night before. "There, all finished.. I'm ready for school now." Tsuna said, not eager to be giving his presentation in 2 hours time. "There's no need to worry Tsu-chan, I'm sure you will do well." Nana said, comforting Tsuna a little. "Thanks mom" Tsuna replied.

-: _2 hours later _:-

Tsuna was not looking forward to having to do his presentation in front of the whole class, most of which he didn't know, except for those people that bullied him constantly, and one Sasagawa Kyoko, whom he had a crush on. He was doing his best to gather his wits about him when there was a knock on the classroom door. The teacher stepped outside for a moment, then came back in and asked Tsuna to come outside and to grab his stuff. He was led to the principal's office, where he was informed that his mother had been in a car wreck. "Is mother going to be ok?" Tsuna asked. "I...don't know how to say this...but your mother did not survive the crash." "wh-what?" Tsuna barely managed to stutter, in complete shock. "What are we going to do about him?" the secretary asked the principal. "He doesn't appear to have any other family in Japan so we are going to have to have Child Services pick him up. It's up to them from there." the principal replied. The secretary went back to her desk and called Child Services, informing them of the situation and asking them to pick up one Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna found it hard to care about anything other than his sadness at the moment, and couldn't keep himself from crying. He was only vaguely aware of a child services agent arriving and escorting him out of the building. He was so out of sorts, the agent had to shake Tsuna to get his attention. "You should get as much of your stuff as you can carry in a suitcase." the agent said. Tsuna nodded gravely, and disappeared into the house for 15 minutes before emerging with a full suitcase and backpack. He got back in the car, and fell asleep crying silently to himself.

-: _Next Morning_ :-

"VOOOI! WHAT IS WITH THIS SHITTY KID, WHY IS HE _STILL_ ASLEEP!?" Squalo yelled not more than 5 feet away from Tsuna. Tsuna jumped up and replied "Why are you yelling this early in the morning? And where the heck am I?". "YOU'RE AT THE HOMELESS SHELTER, AND SOMETHING ABOUT YOU PISSES ME OFF DAMNIT" Squalo yelled in reply. "Oi, shut the hell up over there, loudmouth" a random punk yelled. "GO FUCK YOURSELF" Squalo yelled back. "Erm, who are you anyways?" asked Tsuna. "THE NAMES' SUPERBI SQUALO, NOW GET THE FUCK UP BEFORE YOU MISS BREAKFAST YOU SHITHEAD." "So much for sleeping in" Tsuna muttered, getting up. Almost everyone else in the place started telling Squalo to STFU, because nobody needs to be that fucking loud at 6 in the morning. Squalo grabs some breakfast and storms off, muttering to himself. "What is going on anyway, how did I end up here?" Tsuna asked. One of the kids that yelled at Squalo replied "Dunno really, some dude dropped you off here last night with some luggage, you'd have to ask an adult cuz we don't know either".

Tsuna took a moment to look around, sure enough, he was in a homeless center with mostly other kids, except for some adults that seemed to be working there. He got some food from the adult that was serving people breakfast, and asking "What time is it?" since he didn't seem to have a watch and couldn't find a clock around anywhere. The adult replied "It's 7:15, you still have 30 minutes to get to school, and since you are obviously a primary student, the primary school is only a 20 minutes walk from here." Tsuna asked the adult to give him directions to the school, taking care to write them down. He thought of his recently deceased mother, and fought the urge to cry again. He managed not to shed tears, but he was still burning with the loss on the inside. What on earth was he supposed to do now? He knew his dad was somewhere out of the country, but not in any position to take any custody of him anytime soon, and he didn't know of any other family members that would take him in. He hated to admit it to himself, but he was stuck here for now, at least until the child services people found someone to take him. And he still had to present that stupid project to the class. He really didn't want to go to school, but didn't really see any other choice so he grabbed his stuff and walked to school.

Hopefully this doesn't suck too much.

Basically, what I'm going for is a early tsuna/squalo relationship. tsuna needs to learn to take care of himself early on.  
To achieve this, assume Squalo is 3-4 years older than Tsuna and isn't associated with the Mafia until a couple of months before the manga starts.  
Who knows, Tsuna might even have to take up kenjutsu. (not so sure about that yet though)  
Please review and rate, so i know if I did a good job or if I should just stop now.

Secondary Note: This was written in 2010. Consider this story 'somewhat abandoned' because I don't know if I'll write anymore about it or not.


End file.
